1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oligonucleotides that are complementary to mammalian neuropilin (or VEGF165R) mRNA which oligonucleotides modulate cell growth in mammals. This invention is also related to methods of using such compounds in inhibiting the growth of tumor cells in mammals and to inhibit angiogenesis in mammals. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient and an effective amount of a compound of this invention.